nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Ambushed
Ambushed (fully known as Chapter 1:' Ambushed') is the first map of the Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising Zombies saga. It was created by RoachTheIntelCollector. It is set at a the outskirts of a Galactic Council of Alliances' safehouse on Luna. Unlike most maps, this map has a linear styled feeling at first. Characters * "Athena" (playable, P.O.W.) * Alain Bourden (playable, P.O.W.) * Jack McMack (playable, P.O.W.) * Ben Crawford (playable, P.O.W.) * John Barstow (P.O.W.) * Amsel Caligari (ending cutscene only) Overview Ambushed first starts players on the main access road just before the main gates to the safehouse. The players must work their way through the wreckage of the convoy, fighting Zombies along the way while defending the President. When all four players pass the main gate and enter the safehouse's grounds, the gates will close behind them. The president will then lock himself in a small shack, telling the others to find a way to reboot the security defenses and gain access to the base, starting the map. Grounds The grounds is a large fenced area around the main building. Around this area are three wall weapons; the DTe-12 for 500 points, the DTn-64 CQC for 500 points and the V-61 for 750 points. In this area, large amounts of zombies spawn at a time, making it a difficult place to survive at. A 1000 point door leading into the main facility becomes available for purchase once the player reboots the two backup generators outside the main building. Helping Hand is also found here for 500 or 1500 points as well. Main Building Inside the main building isn't much that the player can travel to, but there are a few things to the player's interest to get. A Der Wunderfizz machine is located in this room for 1500, as well the MPX-24 for 1000 points. There is also a glass elevator that will bring the player down to the lower levels of the facility for 500 points, but can be activated by navigating to the facility's main power room and activating the power. Doing this however will begin a countdown for five rounds on the bottom of the screen, warning players that in five rounds, the facility will be breached by zombies and that they must find a safer place for the President to go to. Security Checkpoint When all of the players and the President in the glass elevator, the players can activate it, which will bring the group to the lower levels of the facility. Upon getting out, the team will be at a medium sized security checkpoint. This checpoint features various goodies that the players can use to aid in there survival. There is a small armory which features two things, a Mystery Box location and a special terminal which when activated for 6000 points, will send out a squad of friendly NPCs to help battle the zombies. Human Shield is also located in a small room for 2500 points. As part of the easter egg, the player must close off the metal detector arch that covers the hallway in order to stop the attacking zombies from breaching the lower levels. Lobby The lobby is a medium sized sqaure room, featuring a large reception desk to the right, a large buyable doorway for 1250 points leading into the main hallway, and two buyable doors behind the reception desk for 750 points, each leading into the server room. Within this room is Stopping Power and Fallout Enhancement at each end of the room, both costing 2000 points each. The TXs-6 can be found on the wall here for 1250 points as well. Server Room The upstairs server room is a large room, designed almost like a half circle. This area connects the lobby to the glass bridge connecting the main hallway with the dormitories. Within this area are large servers and computers, as well as Marathon Runner for 2000 points, as well as the M4X1 for 1500 points. Hallway / Dormitories This area connects the lobby, war room, server room, and dormitories together. Here, the player can find the Mag-5 for 1250 points. In the dormitories area, the player can find Speed Loader at the end of the hallway for 3000 points. War Room The final area of the map, this room can only be accessed during the final step of the easter egg, located behind a doorway branching off from the left of the dormitories in the hallway near the lobby. Within this room is the base's powerful Orbital Cannon defense system, which is used to clear the zombies on the surface. Once the player does this, the end cutscene will play, showing Amsel Caligari and some of his men entering the room, ordering the group to surrender, revealing that have captured the President. Weapons Starting Weapons * MX-1911 * Knife * Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * DTe-12 - 500 points * DTn-64 CQC - 500 points * V-61 - 750 points * MPX-24 - 1000 points * TXs-6 - 1250 points * Mag-5 - 1250 points * M4X1 - 1500 points Mystery Box * DTa-45 * ACX * TX-82 * TX-90 * TXL-4 * DTs-5 * PX-90 * UXP-45 * DTm-240 * V-150 * M60X4 * TXR-98A * UXAX-12 * JV-9 * AL-8 * DTR-61 * Reaper * TXB-5 * X44 * TX-46 (Single or Akimbo) * RXa-54 * TXZ-15 Other * Orbital Cannon Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 1500 points (via Der Wunderfizz). * Blade Master '''- Melee faster and longer, 1500 points (via Der Wunderfizz). *Der Wunderfizz''' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * The President must be escorted to safety. * The safehouse must be defended against the attacking Zombies. Songs * TBA Trivia *TBA Navigation Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising Zombies Maps